Love is in the Air
by OtakuAira
Summary: Ryoma turns up at school with a new black cap that has everyone questioning it! Inui proposes a theory of Ryoma's special person! Seigaku members become stalkers! And who is the rich friend Ryoma's meeting? And did Ryoma just smile?
1. Royal Pair : A New Cap

Summary: A series of one shots of different pairings.

Any suggestions for desired pairings are welcome, just leave them in the reviews. But there is no guarantee that I'll choose to write it. Higher chance I'll write it if it's a Seigaku member since I'll be less likely to go OOC on them. Other schools whose character are also quite easy to write are Hyotei, Rikkaidai and maybe Shitenhoji.

I'll be writing in a completely random order, according to which plot develops first so don't be too upset if your suggested pairing doesn't pop up in the next chapter because it might still be in progression.

Pairing: Atobe X Echizen

Title: A New Cap

* * *

All attention was on Echizen Ryoma as he entered the clubhouse. The regulars who were changing inside stopped all movement and stared at the first-year. Echizen paused and frowned at his seniors.

"What are you all looking at?" he demanded. Kikumaru was the first to snap out of the short trance.

"Ochibi! What happened to your cap?"he gasped dramatically. Echizen's hand flew up to touch his cap. His normal Fila cap was traded for a black one with the gold lettering 'R'.

"Karupin... made a toilet out of my old cap... So... I got a new one," Echizen stuttered, almost defensively as he fingered his cap self consciously.

Momo guffawed, "It looks so weird on you, Echizen. Almost like you're a bad boy wannabe!"

Kawamura touched his shoulder lightly. "Don't laugh at him,"he said reproachfully.

"Taka-san's right. You look fine, Echizen,"Oishi smiled gently.

Echizen blushed. "Aah, has anyone seen Buchou?" he asked.

"If you're looking for Tezuka, he's in Ryuuzaki-sensei's office," Fuji answered. Echizen nodded in thanks before going off to look for the said man. The regulars went back to changing but Fuji continued to stare after Echizen.

"Ne, Inui, what do you think about this?"he murmured. Inui smirked.

"His excuse was a 100% lie. Echizen would have picked a similar cap if he was going to replace the old one. And since he doesn't even like black and gold, there is a 93% chance that that cap was a gift. The 'R' on the cap shows that it custom-made just for him. There is also a 79% chance that that cap was given to him by someone he really important to him since he's wearing it. If this was a normal situation, Echizen would just have continued wearing the old one to avoid attention and questions so this shows how much that person means to him," Inui deduced as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

Fuji hummed thoughtfully to himself, a sly smirk present on his face. "Interesting..."

~.~

"Ne, Echizen, what were you talking about with Buchou earlier before practice?" Momo asked curiously. The pair were in the middle of a match when Momo decided to be nosy. Echizen lowered his racket and expertly caught the tennis ball before bouncing it lightly on his racket, pausing the match.

"Ah, that? Monkey King gave me a letter this morning and wated me to pass it to Buchou for him. Apparently we'll be practising with Hyotei Gakuen tomorrow," Echizen said.

"Monkey King? Ah, Atobe ka? Eeehhh... Practice on a Sunday too?" Momo whined. Echizen rolled his eyes and suddenly doing a Twist Serve, catching Momo off guard and earning himself a point.

"Ah! Echizen, that's so dirty of you! Cheater!" Momo shouted accusingly.

"Mada mada dane," Echizen smirked, tapping his cap. The pair continued their match, conversation forgotten. From a distance, Fuji hummed to himself once more.

_Heh, I wonder what Echizen was doing with Atobe this morning. If Atobe wanted to pass a message to Tezeka, why ask Echizen to do it? Why not a servant or a phone call? Very strange..._

"Fujiko! What are you doing? You're supposed to be having a match with Taka-san right now. He's waiting for you at Court D!" Kikumaru called, having finished his friendly match with Oishi.

Fuji simply smiled and headed to Court D, his thoughts fully centred on the new mystery.

~.~

"Alright, regulars, due to upcoming tournaments, we have made arrangements with Hyotei Gakuen for an intensive training at their school tomorrow. They have the best equipment in their gym for use and this will increase competition and healthy rivalry between our schools," Ryuuzaki-sensei announced.

The eight students had gathered in the clubhouse after practice when Ryuuzaki told them to stay behind, with the exception of Kawamura who was allowed to go home.

"Why only the regulars? And why is it that Kawamura-senpai gets to sit out?"Momo asked, half-complaining.

"Feel honoured that you're even allowed to train with us tomorrow even though you're not a regular!" Kaidou hissed and immediately, Momo turned on him, ready to snap back. Ryuuzaki-sensei glared at them.

"_Because_ I already said this training is to prepare for tounaments, which means only the regulars are involved. And the reason _you're _here, Momo, is that Kawamura's father has sprained his ankle and will need help in the shop so you'll be replacing him for this training session, but don't think this earns you a place in the regulars spot. I'm afraid that you'll have to wait for the next ranking match for that," Ryuuzaki-sensei said.

Momo turned red. "Yeah, I knew that.."

"But tomorrow's a Sunday!" Kikumaru whined.

"No excuses! We'll be meeting outside the school gate at 7am sharp tomorrow. The chartered bus will leave at exactly 7:15am so don't be late! If you are, travel to Hyotei by yourself and you'll run 50 rounds around Hyotei's courts which is twice the size of ours!" Tezuka said sternly.

"Alright, now everything's been said, meeting is over! It's getting late so everyone, hurry home," Ryuuzaki-sensei said.

"Hai!"

~.~

"Echizen, do you want to hitch a ride back? Since it's already pretty late," Momo offered. Echizen slung his bag over his shouder just as Tezuka left, leaving behind a chorus of "Bye, Buchou/Tezuka!"

"No need, Momo-senpai. I'm sleeping over at a friend's house tonight so I'll just walk there,"Echizen replied , walking out after Tezuka, hands stuffed in his pocket.

"A friend's house? That's weird. Is it anyone we know?" Momo wondered out loud.

"Fshhh... That's _his_ business. Why are _you _being so nosy?" Kaidou said scathingly.

"Nandesu te?!" Momo snapped and the two broke into another loud argument as they marched out of the clubhouse at a fast pace, their loud voices echoing in the surroundings.

"Mou, those two never stop,"Oishi sighed.

"But Ochibi doesn't really strike me as the type to stay over at someone's house unless he's really close with them," Kikumaru commented.

"Sou ne. I wonder who that someone is. I doubt it's someone who goes to our school since he's not close to his classmates, and obviously it's not anyone from the regulars," Fuji said.

"13% chance that that friend even goes to our school. 76% chance it might be the same person who gave him his new cap," Inui announced.

"Eh? The person who gave him his cap, nya?" Kikumaru exclaimed.

"How would you even know that?" Oishi asked in amazement.

"It's very obvious since Echizen was still wearing his white cap on yesterday so that means he only got it last night. Our practice ended very late so that means that he also slept over his friend's house last night or his friend gave him a late night visit but that's highly unlikely. So tonight he's going back to that house," Inui stated, almost matter-of-factly.

"Aaahhh! I'm dying of curiousity! I wanna know who this friend is!" Kikumaru wailed.

"Saa.. I want to know too. Shall we follow him?" Fuji suggested, his smile growing wider.

"Yes!" Kikumaru cheered.

"No! Eiji, Fuji, it's an invasion of privacy!" Oishi scolded.

"I find it a brilliant idea. I'll be able to get great new data on our genius rookie," Inui said.

"Majority wins! Let's go!" Kikumaru said happily.

"We have to hurry before we lose him," Fuji said, picking up his bag.

The three headed out the clubhouse, stalking modes turning on.

Oishi sighed. _I can't let them trail Echizen by themselves! Who knows what they'll do! _Crying out in frustration, he raced after them.

~.~

Echizen pulled out his cellphone, clicking the first number on his speed dial and almost immediately, his call was answered.

_"Ryoma?"_

"Kei, practice has finished. I'm on the way to our usual place," Echizen said, a small smile spreading across his face.

_"Why did practice end later than usual today, ahn?"_

"Because of you, isn't it?" Echizen smirked.

_"Ore-sama?"_

"It was _your _idea to have us practice at your school. So sensei gathered us after practice to tell us,"Echizen replied.

_"Aahh.. Then I'll pick you up at our usual place. Ja."_

"Ja." Echizen slipped his phone back into his pocket. Suddenly a weird 'oof' sound made him whirl around in alarm, scanning his surroundings.

Almost instantly, he spotted a tuft or red hair peeking out from behind a bush and he smirked slightly before continuing his walk to his destination.

_Heehh... Kikumaru-senpai is following me? Then Oishi-senpai must also be with him. Maybe even Fuji-senpai since they're good friends. Anyone else I wonder? Doesn't matter I suppose. They wouldn't see Kei anyway. _

~.~

"Do you think he's gone very far?" Kikumaru said, anxiously squinting his eyes for the rookie tennis player.

"81% chance we'll find him pretty easily. Echizen tends to take his time to travel to destinations and rarely hurries, unless there's a punishment in it for him," Inui said.

"Where do you get you statistics, seriously?" Oishi muttered, a guilty expression already taking over his face.

"But he's right as always. I can see him already. Over there,"Fuji said softly, pointing up ahead. The said boy seemed to be speaking on his cellphone.

"Be as quiet as possible,"Inui cautioned and the group approached the first-year student at a fast pace.

When they were tailing about 10 feet away, Kikumaru suddenly stumbled letting out a loud "Oof!" Immediately, hands clapped over his mouth and were dragging him behind nearby bushes.

They spied silently, holding in their breaths as Echizen turned around and stared for a while before continuing his walk. They let out a sigh of relief.

"Aahh... That was close!" Oishi groaned.

"Eiji, you have to be more careful,"Fuji scolded gently.

Kikumaru pouted. "Hai... Gomen nya.."

"Let's go or we'll lose him," Inui said, getting up.

They continued to tail the boy as he walked to the entrance of a park and stopped right there, staring at the road in front of him.

"Is he waiting for someone?" Oishi murmured. Echizen settled down on a bench and gazed out on the road.

"Why wait in this part of the park though?" Kikumaru wondered.

"94% chance that someone is going to pick him up here. 65% chance that he's getting picked up here instead of the road in front of the school is that he doesn't want to be seen. This park's entrance is pretty far from the school and the road here is hardly used by vehicles," Inui muttered.

"I wonder who this friend is... Echizen isn't the type to wait for people in secluded places. He must really want to keep this a secret," Fuji commented.

"There's a car coming!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

Sure enough, a black limo stopped right there by the park. Echizen hopped up and went into the car and it drove off, leaving the boys staring after it.

"Wow, Ochibi's friend must be rich!" Kikumaru whistled.

~.~

"Kei, did you bring me ponta?" Echizen asked, his hand holding out expectantly.

Atobe smirked, "Of course. Me beloved asked for it."

Echizen rolled his eyes at his half-sarcastic, half-sappy words and opened his can to take a sip of his beloved drink before leaning against Atobe. Atobe wrapped his arms around the small body gently.

"Just now, a couple of the regulars followed me,"Echizen said.

"Oh?"

"Uh huh."

"Are you worried?"

"They'll find out about us tomorrow so it'll be fine."

"You sure you're ready to tell them about us?"

"Why? Are you chickening out?"

"I'm just asking since you're the one who was worried about your senpai being homophobes. Though I really doubt it."

"I don't want to hide our relationship so I'm actually looking forward to telling them about us. I'm even pretty excited about how their faces would look like when they find out."

"I see," Atobe smiled and took off Echizen's cap to kiss his forehead.

"Ne, Kei, why a black and gold cap?"

"I didn't think you'd use it if I got you a purple one so I picked my next favourite colours."

~.~

"I'm surprised Ochibi didn't oversleep today!" Kikumaru said, bouncing in his seat.

"Hora, Eiji, sit properly. You'll fall if the bus jerks," Oishi chided.

"I'm pretty surprised too," Fuji said.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't sleeping well last night, that's all," Echizen mumbled, pulling his black cap down to cover his eyes.

"Yeah, me too! The weather was too hot to sleep in," Momo complained with a yawn.

"Fshhh... all you ever do is complain!" Kaidou hissed and Momo glared at him.

"Better than-"

"Alright, everyone, we're nearly there so get your things and don't leave anything behind. There's no guarantee that we'll be taking the same bus home later," Ryuuzaki-sensei said loudly, cutting off any argument the two were going to start.

"There's a 43% chance that there will be something left behind when we get off," Inui stated.

"We have arrived. Yudan sezu ni ikou!" Tezuka announced.

~.~

"Ah! My headphones was in that bus!" Kikumaru wailed, as they walked into Hyotei grounds.

"And I just told you to check for your belongings before we got off the bus," Ryuuzaki-sensei sighed.

"Mada mada dane," Echizen said and Kikumaru glomped him.

"Not me! It was Inui who cursed me!" he wailed.

"Eiji! Let Echizen go or you'll suffocate him. We'll check in the bus that we're riding back home later. If it's the same bus, we'll get it back. If it's not, I'll get you a new one," Oishi promised.

"Oishi, daisukiii!" Kikumaru announced happily, hugging his doubles partner.

"Oishi-senpai, you spoil him," Momo muttered and Fuji chuckled.

~.~

"WELCOME TO HYOTEI GAKUEN!"

Atobe marched towards the regulars, his own team flanking him.

"Thank you for your invitation," Tezuka said.

"Yes, be grateful for my generosity for ore-sama does not give it to just anyone!"

The whole Seigaku team sweatdropped, even along with some of the Hyotei regulars.

"The whole day of intensive training has already been scheduled, so let's not waste anytime and begin our training!"

~.~

"I'm dying..." Momo moaned, collapsing.

"I'm already dead," Kikumaru gasped, his lungs desperately reaching for oxygen.

"Mada... mada..." Echizen panted.

Fuji, too, was out of breath and sweating. "This training really is intensive."

"Aahh... But it seems to really keep our muscles on the go.. Ii data.." Inui breathed, for once not having any energy to jot down anything.

Kaidou braced his hands on his knees to catch his breath. His bandana was soaked in his sweat.

Tezuka was the only regular who didn't look that tired but he, too, was breathing harder than usual.

The Hyotei regulars were not in better shape either. They were either collapsed on the ground, panting or they were trying to calm themselves using breathing exercises.

The boys had done standard warm up exercises that consisted of 50 sit ups, 50 push ups and they had run 100 rounds around the school. Already, 5 hours had passed.

"This is stretching us way beyond human limits," a Hyotei regular complained

"No kidding! They're trying to kill us all!"

~.~

"Since you all rested and taken your lunch, we shall now be proceeding with real training. Pick a partner and we'll be having matches. We have enough courts for all matches to happen at once. Hyotei's non-regulars will be umpires for the matches. After this we'll practice doubles. Since both our schools have overpowering singles and lacking doubles, we'll only have one round of singles and three rounds of doubles. Everyone must play at least one game of doubles. So pick your partners from the opposing school and we'll begin with singles first!" Coach Sakaki announced.

"Fuji-kun! I want to play against you!" Jiro called out excitedly. Fuji smiled.

"That's fine with me."

Choutaro approached Oishi nervously. "Umm, may I play with you?"

Oishi smiled good-naturedly. "Sure."

"Hoi, Gakuto! Lets have a match together!" Kikumaru waved.

"Ho? Fine with me. We can determine who has better reflexes with this match!"

"Yo, Hiyoshi, let's go," Kaidoh hissed.

"Ii yo."

"Echizen! I challenge you!" Shishido shouted.

"Ore-sama shall play with Echizen. Pick someone else," Atobe said firmly.

"Ii yo betsuni. Let's go, Monkey King," Echizen said flatly.

"Tezuka, I challenge you!" Shishido declared. Tezuka simply gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Oi, Kabaji, is it? Let's play!" Momo called.

"Usu."

Inui looked around in panic as pairs started forming. _Who's left?_

A hand came down on his shoulder. "Let's go, Inui," Oshitari said.

~.~

"Game set and match! Won by Tezuka! 4 - 6!"

"Game set and match! Won by Fuji! 2 - 6!"

"Game set and match! Won by Kabaji! 3 - 6!"

"Game set and match! Won by Kaidoh! 4 - 6!"

"Game set and match! Won by Kikumaru! 4 - 6!"

"Game set and match! Won by Choutaro! 6 - 7!"

"Game set and match! Won by Oshitari! 6 - 7!"

By now, everyone had finished their singles matches and were either cheering in victory or sighing in disappointment.

"EH? Ochibi hasn't finished his match?" Kikumaru exclaimed.

Upon hearing this, all the players gathered around the court where Echizen and Atobe were still holding their match.

"What's their score?"

"6 -6. The next game will decide the winner."

"Wow.."

Hushed whispers were growing louder as Echizen and Atobe were still fighting strong, neither willing to lose.

And finally...

"Game set and match! Won by Atobe! 6 -7!"

Loud cheers erupted at once. Echizen rested his hands on his knees, panting hard. Atobe grinned and jumped over the net, walking over to the smaller boy.

"Great game," he said, holding out a hand.

"Aah. You got better."

"So did you."

"You still won, baka Monkey King," Echizen said, taking Atobe's hand.

Atobe smirked and pulled the younger boy close and kissed his mouth.

The cheers stooped abruptly as the Seigaku and Hyotei regulars stared in disbelief and some, in horror, at the pair. Even the stoic Tezuka's eyes widened at the scene.

Echizen reached up and wraps his arms around Atobe's neck, returning the kiss just as passionately.

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" came the loud yells from just about nearly everyone.

Atobe gently kissed Echizen's lips once more before lifting his head to face the crowd.

"Ore-sama hereby announce that Echizen Ryoma is ore-sama's lover and is off limits! So if ore-sama finds _anyone _who flirts with or tries to hurt my Ryoma, you will face ore-sama's wrath!"

"You really are so dramatic, Kei," Echizen sighed.

"I love you too, Ryoma," Atobe smiles and kisses the top of his cap.

The Seigaku regulars' eyes grew even wider when Echizen's face softened and he smiled up at the older boy. Echizen Ryoma _smiled_?

~.~

The trip home was quiet and awkward. Kikumaru had found his headphones but didn't make quite the fuss he usually would have. Everyone seemed to be struggling for something to say.

"Ummm, so... Echizen, how long have you been in a relationship with Atobe-san?" Oishi said politely.

"Since the National Tournament."

"EEEHHHH?"

"Ii data.." Inui mumbled, jotting somthing down.

"That long ago?!" Momo exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell us all this time nya?" Kikumaru asked, dismayed.

"But you played against Atobe in the National Tournament," Kaidoh murmured, confused.

"Yes I did. I also shaved his hair off," Echizen said, almost cheerfully at the last part.

"Saa.. I say for everyone that we're curious as to how you got together," Fuji smiled.

"We got together after the tournament. Kei came over to my house that night. He told me he liked the fact that I was daring, brave, amusing and really good at tennis. So he asked me out. I declined at first but he kept asking so I decided to give him a chance," Echizen shrugged.

"That's it?" Kikumaru muttered, sounding disappointed.

"So.. how did you go from giving him a chance to becoming a couple? If you don't mind me asking," Oishi said tactfully.

"Aah. During the small dates, I realised that Kei can be really attentive, caring and protective. He may go overboard alot but that's only because he wants to please me. So his intentions got through in the end. I also realised that I really liked him. He even reduced the times he says 'ore-sama' around me because I hated hearing it," Echizen said softly, a small gentle smile on his face.

The regulars stared in wonder. Their kouhai never smiled like that before.

"You must really love him," Tezuka commented, surprising everyone.

"Aah.. I guess I do," Echizen murmured.

"Then make sure he keeps you happy. If he doesn't treat you well, tell us and he will pay," Fuji said, smirking sadistically.

"Sou yo, Ochibi!" Kikumaru cheered.

"But.. why didn't you tell us earlier?" Momo wondered.

"Because I was afraid that you might be disgusted with my sexual orientation. And I know you don't like gays, Momo-senpai," Echizen said quietly.

"No way, you're still our Ochibi no matter what!" Kikumaru declared.

"That's right. We won't treat you differently just because of your sexual preference," Oishi said kindly.

"Aah, who cares what Momoshiri thinks!" Kaidoh hissed.

"Nandesu te?!"

"Alright stop fighting! And Echizen congrats! Does your father know?" Ryuuzaki-sensei asked.

"Aah. Kei asked for his approval when I agreed to go out with him. Okaa-san was pretty happy but Oyaaji whined a bit about not getting cute daughter-in-laws and granddaughters."

"Why am I not surprised,"Ryuuzaki-sensei muttered.

~.~

"One more lap! The last person to cross the finish line wins a jar of Aozu Juice,"Inui announced.

The regulars immediately pushed themselves even harder and managed to cross the finish line together, sparing everyone from punishment.

Inui glanced at the timer, "Too slow everyone!"

"Datte.. We're still tired from yesterday's training," Momo complained.

"Sou yo! My legs are gonna fall off!" Kikumaru announced.

"Was yesterday's training that bad?"Kawamura asked curiuosly.

"Oh no, not really. After all, we had quite the shock after that to energize us, right, Echizen?" Fuji smirked.

"Urusai," Echizen mumbled, cheeks staining in red and the rest chortled.

Kawamura tilted his head slightly, confused.

Oishi, seeing the look on his face, decided to explain, "Ah, you see - "

"Ryoma!" came a loud call, interrupting Oishi and startling the whole Seigaku club.

"AH! What's Hyotei's Atobe doing here?" Horio said loudly and Kachiro and Katsuo immediately hushed him.

Sure enough, Atobe was walking towards the regulars, dressed in his school uniform.

"Atobe, what brings you here?" Tezuka asked, approaching the man.

"Ore-sama only came to fetch my beloved. He wasn't feeling very well last night but still insisted on coming today," Atobe said. Though he wasn't being loud, because of the quiet atmosphere, all the Seigaku members heard him.

"Beloved?"

"Who is he talking about?"

"Someone on our team?"

"Atobe's _gay?_"

Tezuka turned and frowned at Echizen.

"You must take care of your body, Echizen. We have tournaments coming up and you cannot afford to exert your body beyond it's limits. Go home for the rest of the day," he ordered.

"But I have classes -!"

Atobe bent down and picked up the first-year. "Now, now, do as your Buchou says," he chided, kissing Echizen's nose.

"EEEHHHHHH?!" came the reaction from the members.

"Haha! They had the same reactions as us!" Kikumaru laughed.

As Atobe walked away with Echizen in his arms, Oishi grabbed Echizen's bag and things and hurried after them.

A stunned Seigaku tennis team stared after them.

"Uso... Echizen is with... Atobe?"

"Am I dreaming?"

"WONDERFUL LOVE BURNING!" came a loud yell from Kawamura, somehow acquiring a racket.

"Ehh? Aren't you surprised?" Momo demanded as Kikumaru snatched the racket from him and stood expectantly for his answer.

"Weli... I already knew that they were going out..." Kawamura said bashfully.

"Eehh? How...?" Momo gasped.

"I didn''t see this coming..." Inui muttered.

"How come you already knew?" Kikumaru demanded.

"Fshhhh... Did Echizen tell you to keep it from us?" Kaidoh hissed.

"That's so like him," Fuji smiled.

"Well, yes. Atobe brought him to the shop a couple of times for their date since Echizen didn't want to go to fancy restaurants," Kawamura explained.

"Why has everyone stopped practice? Everyone run 30 laps!" Tezuka said loudly, glaring at the members who scrambled to do their laps.

"Ehhh... But we just finished 50!" Kikumaru protested.

"Then take a 5 minute break and run 40 laps," Tezuka ordered before walking away.

"40?!" Momo gasped.

"It beacuse Kikumaru protested," Inui commented as Kaidoh took off to do his laps without a break.

"Gomen nya.."

~.~

"Echizen, here,"Oishi said passing his things to him. Echizen took them and dumped them in the limo.

"Thanks, senpai."

"Have a good rest. And Atobe-san, please take good care of our Echizen," Oishi said, bowing.

"That's not a problem,"Atobe smirked before getting into the limo and it drove off.

~.~

"Che, Kei made such a fuss," Echizen sighed, flopping down on Atobe's king-sized bed.

"Ore-sama was only looking out for you,"Atobe said defensively.

"Ore-sama?" Echizen repeated testily.

"I mean I was looking out for you," Atobe corrected hastily.

Echizen smiled and reached up to kiss his boyfriend.

"Love you, Kei."

"I love you too, Ryoma."

* * *

Okay so that's it for this pairing. I hope you guys like it!

I did my best to reduce the mistakes but I may have missed one or two so forgive me.

Next chapter will be up soon. Ciao!


	2. Adorable Pair : My Name

Previously I wrote on the Royal Pair. I love the royal pair and I really hoped that I stayed loyal to the characters without going OOC. I hope you guys had liked it.

Thank you so much for the reviews.

But I just want to clear this, I only tagged Echizen Ryoma under the characters was because he is definitely going to be pretty common choice when it comes to pairings but it definitely DOES NOT mean that it's going to have Ryoma throughout my story. I came up with this fanfic so that I can write as many pairings possible for Prince of Tennis and even for the most unlikely pairs for the sake of variety and fun reading.

So happy reading with this pairing!

* * *

Title: My name

Pairing: Akutagawa Jiroh X Atobe Keigo (Adorable Pair)

"Atobe, give me a reason why you want to put Akutagawa in Singles 3? He doesn't play seriously unless he is intrigued with his opponent which hardly ever happens. His inconsistency will be his downfall. I strongy feel that Hiyoshi would be a better choice since he has been improving tremendously,"Coach Sakaki stated.

Atobe folded his arms. "He _will_ play seriously. I assure you."

Coach Sakaki sighed. It would be easy for him to force his will upon Atobe to put Marui on Singles 3 instead. But he wanted to see why the captain was so abdamant on having Akutagawa play instead of having him be the reserve player.

"Discussion over? I'm off,"Atobe said and turned to leave the room.

~.~

"The list of players for the upcoming tournament has been decided. Doubles 2: Ootori - Shishido. Doubles 1: Oshitari - Mukahi. Singles 3 - Akutagawa. Singles 2 - Kabaji. Singles 1 - Atobe. Hiyoshi - reserve. That is all,"Coach Sakaki announced and the members of the tennis team want back to practice.

Hiyoshi's face fell slightly.

"Hiyoshi, daijobu?" Choutarou, his opponent for the current practice, asked gently.

"Aah. Just little disappointed. I kind of expected to get to play."

"It's alright. I'm sure you'll get your chance at the next tournament," Choutaru said comfortingly.

"Hiyoshi-senpai! Atobe-buchou wants to see you," a first-year member called, running into the court.

"Eh? Atobe-buchou?"

"Hai. He's waiting in the clubroom,"The boy replied nervously.

Hiyoshi and Choutarou looked at one another before Hiyoshi quickly headed for the clubroom.

Knocking briefly on the door, he entered.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Aah. I want to talk about the line up for the upcoming tournament. I'm sure you want to know why you weren't chosen," Atobe said haughtily.

_I don't think that's the right tone to be using for this kind of conversation, _Hiyoshi thought, slightly sheepish.

"Hiyoshi. I believe you have great talent and potential. However I believe that you need more training before you are ready for big tournaments."

"But why? I've been practising twice as hard and I've also improved so much!" Hiyoshi protested. _How can he say I need more training? What does Jirou have that I don't?_

"Hiyoshi Wakashi. I will be graduating next year. I want to groom you to be the next captain."

This announcement met with shock on Hiyoshi's part. _Me?! The next captain? Hontou ni?!_

As though he can read Hiyoshi's thoughts, Atobe smirked.

"Yes, I'm very much serious. I can see how much you've improved since you first joined and I can certainly tell that you've been very stringent on your personal training. However it takes more than that to be captain. I want you improve so much that you may even come to my level," Atobe said seriously.

"Your level?"

"Yes. If you even come close to my level, I will allow you to participate in the tournaments. The reason for this is that I do not want other schools to doubt you when you lose to them. The worst scenario is that the members of your own club questions your ability when you don't even measure up to me."

"This... is for my sake?" Hiyoshi asked slowly.

"Don't be mistaken. I just don't want others to question my ability of choosing and grooming. Ore-sama has perfect judgement,"Atobe huffed.

"Thank you, buchou. I will definitely upgrade myself and prove myself worthy. By the time you graduate, I will be able to beat you!" Hiyoshi declared.

"We'll see, won't we?" Atobe smirked.

~.~

"Hiyoshi's going to be the captain next year," Jirou asked excitedly, bouncing on the bed.

Atobe's face softened at his childishness. "Yes. I told him my whole plans."

Jirou stopped his movements and stared at Atobe curiously. "Was it because you felt bad for him?"

Atobe sat down beside him and stroked his hair, "How do you always know me so well?"

"Hehe. But I bet you wanting to make him captain wasn't the only reason right, Keigo?"

"Ah... We'll be graduating next year. So... I want to play in many tournaments with you. When I go to high school, Father probably would not let me play anymore. He would most likely send me off to some other country. So I want to make as many memories as possible with you," Atobe said softly.

At this, Jirou's eyes filled with tears. "Yadda... I don't want Keigo to go away.. I want to stay with you.."

"Silly boy. I meant memories of playing in tennis tournaments with you. When the time comes for me to go abroad for studies, I will definitely take you with me,"Atobe promised, holding the boy tightly in his arms.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

~.~

"Game set and match! Won by Oshitari - Mukari pair! 4 - 6!"

"Jirou, wake up. It'll be your turn soon," Atobe said, gently shaking the boy awake.

Jirou gave a few incoherent mumbles before yawning sleepily. "Okaaayyyy..."

"Jirou, play this game seriously. I want you to win. Remember, we're going to store happy memories of winning in tournaments, right?" Atobe coaxed.

Jirou's sleepy demeanour disappeared and his whole face lit up and he nodded eagerly. "Ok, Keigo! I promise I'll win! When I do, you'll have to kiss me though!"

Atobe chuckled. "Then it's a promise. Every win deserves a reward."

~.~

"Game set and match! Won by Akutagawa! 3 - 6!"

Jirou was jumping about on the court, his face jubilant and and his voice cheerily ringing out, "Yay! I won! Reward for me!"

He shook hands happily with his devastated opponent before hopping off the court. Literally. The Hyotei tennis members were murmuring amongst themselves.

"Reward? He's getting a reward?"

"How come?"

"No wonder he played so seriously today.."

"I wonder what the reward is.."

This didn't escape the attention of the regulars or the coach either.

"A reward?" Coach Sakaki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just a little something to motivate him, that's all," Atobe said smoothly.

_No wonder he was so focused during today's game.._

"Ne, buchou, how come Jirou gets a reward when he wins?" Gakuto demanded.

"Because he's special," Atobe shrugged as Jirou came running in his direction.

"Special?" all the regulars echoed.

"Keigo! I won!"Jirou said excitedly, bouncing in front of Atobe, like a puppy eagerly awaiting for praise.

Atobe smiled. "A promise is a promise."

The jaws of the Hyotei population dropped in disbelief as their captain kissed Jirou's awaiting lips.

Jirou happily responded, throwing his arms around Atobe.

"What-"

"I don't believe this."

"Atobe-buchou..."

"..."

Atobe and Jirou parted, and Atobe smirked at them.

"What are you all looking at, ahn?"

"Atobe... you..."

"Ah, Keigo and I are a couple! We've been going out for a while now," Jirou explained eagerly to his dumbfounded teammates.

~.~ (after the shock has worn off)

"Why didn't we see that coming?" Choutarou wondered.

"Maybe because we refused to believe they were gay?" Hiyoshi said.

"I could believe Jirou's gay... But Atobe..?" Shishido sighed.

"It makes sense though," Oshitari said.

"How so?" Gakuto frowned.

"Jirou is the _only_ person on this _entire_ team that he calls by his first name." (a/n: I know that Atobe calls Tagi Haginosuke by his first name but I'm sort of pretending tht Tagi doesn't exist because I'm not too familiar with his character and plus, it makes this tidbit far more sweeter.)

"Really? I didn't notice.."Choutarou murmured.

"And Atobe also bends his strict rules just for Jirou. Like how he allows Jirou to sleep during matches. None of us are allowed to do that. Furthermore, Jirou doesn't listen to anyone else besides Atobe, not even Coach Sakaki can order him around and expect him to obey every single one," Oshitari said.

"Heh... Then I guess they really are going out.. wow...," Shishido mutteres.

"Kabaji, did you know?" Gakuto glared at the said member.

"Usu."

"Eh? Why didn't you tell us?" Hiyoshi frowned.

"Maybe Atobe told him not to," Choutarou said reasonably.

"Possible,"Oshitari stated.

"Usu."

"Don't you have something else to say?"Gakuto snapped, frustrated.

"Usu."

"Grrrr..."

~.~

"Good game today, Jirou,"Atobe said, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Arigatou, Keigo. Let's play in tournaments more and create more great memories!"

Atobe kissed his forehead. "As long as you are with me, I am constantly creating beautiful memories."

"Keigo, you're pretty sappy when you want to be."

"No, I am not!"

"Ah! You're blushing!"

"No, I'm not! And stop looking so closely at me!"

"Awww! You're so cute when you're all red!"

"Stop that, Jirou! I'm serious!"

"Hehe! Keigo, I love you!"

* * *

I'm sorry if this one much shorter than the previous but I will write a longer one next to make up for it!

I hope the last part wasn't too OOC of Atobe. Jirou strikes me as the fun loving type so he was pretty fun and easy to write. And Hiyoshi's was so hard, I had to research a lot and rewatch the Hyotei episodes in order to get a clearer picture of his personality. The other Hyotei members weren't easy either.

I hope you guys liked this. Please review and tell me how you think about it. ^^


End file.
